Pasado, presente y futuro
by Narialam
Summary: Aún puedes recordarlo, ¿verdad, Naruto? La primera vez que viste a Sasuke. AU. SasuNaruSasu. One-Shot.


**Titulo:** Pasado, presente y futuro.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco, son de Masashi Kishimoto y yo hago esto sin animo de lucro, bla, bla, bla.

 **Personajes/Parejas** : SasuNaruSasu. One-Side NaruSaku (muy leve).

 **Advertencias:** AU, palabras malsonantes, shonen-ai. One-Shot.

* * *

Aún puedes recordarlo, ¿verdad, Naruto? La primera vez que viste a Sasuke. Claro que lo recuerdas. Es una memoria valiosa, después de todo. Era un día lluvioso, el murmullo de las gotas de agua chocar contra el suelo te resultaba irritante, ¡no podías salir a jugar al patio del orfanato! Te habían regañado ya demasiadas veces por intentarlo. Sin embargo, tu pequeña mente de infante se negaba a rendirse así que buscaste por todo el edificio cualquier ventana abierta que pudiera conducirte hacia el exterior.

No encontraste ningún hueco por el que colarte pero si algo mejor. Viste a un niño, de cabello moreno, algo pálido y ojos negros que se encontraba sentado delante del despacho del director. No te sonaba haberlo visto antes así que te acercaste, curioso. Cuanto más cerca estabas de él más cuenta te dabas de lo tenso que el chico estaba y podrías haber jurado que la expresión de su rostro era la de alguien que estaba a punto de llorar.

No te gustaba (ni te gusta) esa expresión. Te pusiste delante del niño, agachaste tu cuerpo hacia él, estiraste los brazos y pusiste los dedos sobre sus mejillas, apretando hacia arriba. Le obligaste a formar una sonrisa. El niño moreno se te quedó mirando unos segundos, perplejo y tú sólo atinaste a sonreír, en un intento infantil y poco común de animarle.

—¡Naruto! —la voz chillona de la cuidadora te sobresaltó, te separaste rápidamente del contrario y corriste todo lo rápido que tus diminutas piernas te permitieron, tratando de evitar un nuevo regaño. Al final te atraparon pero aún así no puedes evitar reír al recordar lo descompuesta y roja que estaba aquella mujer mientras te reñía. Más tarde te enterarías de que el niño de antes se había quedado huérfano, que su nombre era Sasuke y que compartiría cuarto contigo y tus compañeros. Oh, eso también evocó a tu mente ciertas memorias.

Tu primera pelea con el Uchiha. Pasó tres meses después de su llegado. Sasuke era bastante antisocial (realmente lo sigue siendo) y solía evitar a menudo a los demás (incluyéndote a ti), además se refugiaba en los lugares más tranquilos del orfanato. De alguna manera, eso te sacaba de quicio. Y aquel día le estuviste buscando durante toda la mañana e incluso casi te tropezaste (de lo cansado que estabas ya) cuando por fin estuvo a tu alcance.

—¡Sasuke, ven, vamos a jugar! —dijiste con un tono algo autoritario, parándote frente a él.

—No quiero —por enésima vez esa estúpida frase surgía de sus labios, crispando los pocos nervios que un niño como tú, de ocho años, tenía bajo su control.

—¡Vamos! ¡Estás comportándote tan aburrido como los adultos! —exclamaste, agarrándole del brazo para tirar de él. Si hacia falta estabas dispuesto a arrastrarle hasta el patio. Nunca has tenido demasiada paciencia. Por otro lado, Sasuke se negaba a moverse y tú (que creías que ya le habías dado mucho espacio y tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar) no ibas a darte por vencido. No fue sorprendente que toda la tensión que se había formado entre ambos estallara y que el forcejeo se convirtiera en una pelea a puño limpio.

Os castigaron a ambos sin cenar aquella noche cuando lograron separaros. Por supuesto, eras (y eres) un cabezota así que seguiste intentándolo. Para tu desgracia, Sasuke llegó a demostrar ser tan terco como tú y las noches sin cena fueron algo constante en vuestra niñez. Curiosamente fueron esas pequeñas dispuestas las que poco a poco fueron forjando entre vosotros un lazo irrompible. Antes de que os dierais cuenta os volvisteis inesperables. Si querían encontrar a Sasuke sólo tenían que buscarte a ti y viceversa.

Ahora que te paras a pensarlo, Sasuke ha sido el principal causante de la mayoría de tus primeras veces por ejemplo; aquel estúpido primer beso. ¡Qué por supuesto fue un accidente! Pero fue el primero. Estampas la cabeza en tu diccionario, muerto de la vergüenza por acordarte de aquello. Madito Sasuke. También fue su culpa que te declararas a Sakura. ¡Ese idiota se hacía demasiado el guay y misterioso! Y claro, tú no podías dejar que Sakura cayese en las garras de ese "patán" (palabra que aprendiste gracias a Sasuke).

Aún te duele la cara al recordar el guantazo que te dio la chica por la estúpida razón por la cual te habías declarado (claro que por aquella época te gustaba Sakura pero usaste palabras poco adecuadas en tu declaración). Aunque si lo piensas bien más humillante fue la cara de burla que tuvo el Uchiha por dos semanas. Pero no todo fue malo. Al menos conseguiste que Sakura se convirtiera en el tercer mosquetero. Y a pesar de que tuviste que jugar de vez en cuando juegos de niñas (Sasuke se negaba) no te arrepentiste.

Hacer amigos nunca ha sido fácil. Y a ti, que nunca habías conocido el calor de una familia, parecía costarle más que a nadie hacerlos. Sasuke y Sakura fueron tus primeros y mejores amigos. Se convirtieron en tu tesoro y aquello por lo que hubieras dado la vida y sin embargo, una conversación que tuviste con la chica a tus quince años te obligó a poner en orden tus pensamientos.

—Oye, Naruto —oíste la voz de Sakura y giraste la cabeza hacia ella. Sasuke había ido al baño por lo que os habíais quedado a solos. Ladeaste la cabeza, esperando a que continuase hablando—. Tú crees que…—te miró con algo de indecisión—. ¿Somos como una familia?

La pregunta se quedó flotando en el aire por un minuto mientras tú, con el ceño fruncido, pusiste esa expresión de "estoy pensando" y a la que Sasuke había bautizado como "estoy cagando". No sabias bien que se sentía formando parte de una familia sin embargo tras recordar vagamente todo lo que te habían contando sobre ellas imaginaste que los sentimientos de cariño, protección (y otros que iban por esa dirección) que te despertaba estar con ellos era lo más cercano a sentirse en familia que habías conocido.

Sonreíste, estúpidamente, por unos segundos—. Por supuesto que lo somos, Sakura —fue tu respuesta pero claro, la mente femenina del grupo empezó a divagar sobre que miembros representaban cada uno de vosotros. Al cabo de poco dio su sentencia.

—Sasuke y tú sois como hermanos —tú te quedaste callado y ahora a tus diecinueve años te preguntas: "¿lo somos?". Haces memoria y recuerdas como algo lejano que en el orfanato había habido antes niños que se autodenominaban de esa forma. También recuerdas que antes de llegar Sasuke les tenías cierta envidia ya que aunque a menudo los veías pelear, solían ser cercanos y se protegían mutuamente de ser necesario.

Tú también querías esa clase de relación. Quizá por ello tú mente de quince años se conformó con aquello y te hizo afirmar que los tres erais hermanos pero ahora tu mente de diecinueve te reclama tú conformismo y te vuelve a preguntar: "¿Lo sois?". Gruñes, te frotas el cabello y pasas las páginas de aquel libro gordo calificado como diccionario (Sasuke había vuelto a usar una palabra desconocida para ti antes de ir a darse un baño).

Por otro lado, sabías que hermano era una buena palabra para catalogar tu relación de niños pero no los sentimientos ni pensamientos con los que tu mente te martilleaba desde que salisteis del orfanato y empezasteis a vivir juntos, en un piso, solos.

En un principio todo fue bien pero unos meses después te habías encontrado con que mirabas más que antes al idiota, sobre todo cuando se quedaba dormido en el sofá con un libro en su regazo. Te quedabas embobado y creías que en esos momentos Sasuke era adorable (únicamente cuando dormía). Luego estaba el nerviosismo, los sonrojos, la vergüenza, etc.

Necesitabas contarle a alguien esos extraños síntomas (porque por alguna extraña razón habías catalogado aquello como "enfermedad"). Y como no, recurriste a Sakura, pensando que ella al estar estudiando medicina sabría que era lo que tenías, suplicando interiormente que pudiera diagnosticarte.

—¿Es que eres idiota, Naruto? —el regaño implícito en su tono de voz te puso los pelos de punta—. Eso que te pasa no es una enfermedad —te espetó, frotándose las sienes. Habías interrumpido su estudio para que te ayudase y claramente se había enfadado por aquella perdida de su valioso tiempo.

—¿Entonces que es? —preguntaste, ajeno a que quizá la respuesta no iba a ser mucho de tu agrado. Además, la cara de Sakura tampoco auguraba nada bueno.

—Inútil, simplemente estás enamorado —tu cara fue un poema tras escuchar sus palabras. Horror, incredulidad, algo de vergüenza, quizá miedo y otras muchas cosas que no se podrían catalogar como buenas. Tu expresión totalmente desencajada provocó que Sakura se debatiera entre consolarte o estallar en carcajadas. Abriste y cerraste la boca, como un pez fuera del agua para finalmente dejarte caer en el suelo.

—Sakura… esa clase de bromas son de mal gusto. Porque es una broma, ¿verdad? —trataste de conseguir que tu voz no sonara tan temblorosa como lo estabas tu por dentro. Era como si en cualquier momento te fuese a dar un ataque de pánico.

—No, es algo que intuía desde hace tiempo pero tus palabras me lo han confirmado del todo —fue tajante y tú rogaste por que la tierra te tragara en ese instante. No podías creerlo, no querías creerlo. Joder, ¡se suponía que tenias una especie de relación fraternal con Sasuke! ¡Uno no se enamora de su hermano! Algo de angustia debió dejarse entrever en tu expresión pues Sakura se percató rápidamente de cómo te encontrabas e intento, vanamente, animarte—. Naruto… tampoco es algo tan raro, has vivido mucho tiempo junto a Sasuke y, ya sabes, el roce hace el cariño…

—Pero, ¿no se supone que está mal? —te mordiste el labio inferior—. Digo, los hermanos no se enam-… —Sakura te mando una mirada tan amenazadora que te obligó a cerrar la boca. Definitivamente lograbas sacarla de quicio en algunas ocasiones. Pero en el fondo entendías su posición. Biológicamente hablando no erais hermanos. ¡Pero el sentimiento de hermandad estaba ahí! Además… además… ¡erais hombres! Por lo tanto era doblemente malo que te enamorases del Uchiha.

¿Verdad?

Debido a tu caos mental, Sakura decidió que era un buen momento para dejarte solo y prácticamente te echo de su casa para que no la molestases con cosas que eran tan banales. ¡Banales había dicho! ¡Todo tu mundo se estaba desmoronando por esa mierda banal y a Sakura no le importaba tanto porque pensaba que lo sentías era demasiado obvio hasta para un mono!

Regresaste a tu casa, te encerraste en tu cuarto y te autocompadeciste de tu mala suerte… por unos cinco minutos. La autocompasión, pensabas (y piensas), era (y es) una pérdida de tiempo. Por supuesto, un par de minutos para reflexionar no le hacían mal a nadie pero no era algo en lo que uno debía estancarse demasiado. Creíste equivocadamente que lo más lógico sería no pensar, no prestar atención e ignorar los cambios que Sasuke te estaba causando.

No ibas a arriesgar, tu amistad y tu hermandad por un sentimiento tan voluble como lo era el amor. Habías oído muchas veces ya la frase del amor que era pasajero mientras los amigos eran más duraderos. Creíste que ignorando todo al final se acabaría yendo aquel sentimiento de la misma manera que había llegado. Fue un grave error por tu parte pensar así.

¿Por qué?

Celos. Nunca te habías considerado una persona posesiva pero el "pequeño" descubrimiento de tus sentimientos sacó a relucir a tu _celópata_ interno. No te gusta nada recordar aquellos días. Las discusiones con Sasuke se hicieron frecuentes y acabaste enfado con él, con el mundo, con Sakura y sobre todo sentiste una enorme frustración y enfado contigo mismo. Gracias al cielo, Sakura logró hacerte entrar en razón y aunque los celos siguen ahí, aprendiste a controlarlos y a ocultarlos.

Todo volvió a ser como era antes.

Cierras el diccionario y te estiras. Estás algo cansado. La Universidad te agota de una manera brutal aunque ya sabías que iba a ser complicada. Por suerte, Sasuke siempre está ahí. Como una estrella brillante (y malhumorada) que te ayuda a no acabar limpiando excrementos de perro. Y aunque a veces pareciera que va a mandarte a volar sabes que siempre estará ahí para ti. Porque es tu mejor amigo, tu hermano y tu persona especial.

Sonríes sin poder evitarlo, cierras los ojos y dejas que Morfeo te rapte al mundo de los sueños. Y cuando por fin vuelves a despertar te encuentras en tu cama, tapado hasta las cejas. Se siente calido. Vuelves a sonreír y ríes levemente. Seguramente te habías quedado dormido en el sofá y Sasuke te había llevado a tu dormitorio. Piensas que eso ha sido un gesto algo adorable por su parte.

Quizá, sólo quizá, iba siendo hora de decirle a Sasuke cuan especial e importante era él para ti.

* * *

Y, err, **fin**. Hace mucho tiempo que tengo guardado este pequeño bicho en mi carpeta de _fanfictions_ terminados (lo escribí para un concurso en un foro hace bastante tiempo) pero me daba una terrible pereza subirlas (fanfiction nunca ha sido precisamente intuitivo a la hora de subir cosas). Y, bueno, lo de siempre, si alguien quiere opinar sobre este pequeño escrito estaré encantada de oír lo que tenga que decir.

Gracias por leer~


End file.
